


Наследник

by ktyekmrf30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe, tomlinson's children are cutie, zayn is babysitting with Louis and Harry's children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Твой ребенок подбежал ко мне и попросил посмотреть мои татуировки, я, правда, не хотел, чтобы так получилось, он был слишком милым и, воу, ты тоже милый, ты свободен?» AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследник

**xxx**

– _«Конечно, Луи, я с удовольствием стану их крестным»_ , когда это превратилось в ночной кошмар? - Зейн выдыхает, падая на скамейку. Он моргает, смотря, как на поляне Шелли заплетает Джул косички, а Элли тормошит плюшевого медведя рядом, и до него вдруг доходит. Эрик. Он не видит Эрика.

– Эрик? Эрик?! О нет, - Зейн в панике подскакивает со скамейки и оглядывается вокруг.

Он выдохся, он просто готов убивать.

Когда Луи сообщает, что они с Гарри удочеряют своего первого ребенка и просят Зейна быть ее крестным, естественно, это была действительно большая честь, и Зейн радостно соглашается. Он был так растроган, что прослезился, но он никогда в этом не признается.

Шелли была главным солнышком в жизни Зейна, он обожал баловать растущую малышку и считал себя лучшим дядей в мире. А потом его лучшие друзья заявили о том, что решились на еще одного ребенка, и так в семье Томлинсонов появилась Джулия. Зейн искренне радовался за своих старших друзей и пусть завидовал немного, но лишь с радостью и искренней поддержкой.

Ему было не до детей, даже не до отношений вообще. Он был молод - Гарри было двадцать семь, Зейну всего девятнадцать, - и слишком занят. Подрабатывал, получал два образования сразу, а еще у него были младшие сестры, друзья, которым всегда что-то было от него нужно, и практика в больнице. Зейну было не до чего вообще.

Так его двоюродный брат со своим мужем вскоре решились на суррогатное материнство (как оказалось, трижды). И вот спустя семь лет Гарри имел работу, дом, прекрасного мужа и собственный детский садик, когда все, что было у Зейна - это белая и слишком пушистая кошка Королева Виктория, куча не нужных книг по анатомии, докторская степень и ночные смены в больнице. Ну, и посиделки с детьми брата.

Зейн обожал сидеть с ними, хотя это было довольно трудно. Он старался уделять внимание всем и быть любящим и внимательным к каждому своему крестнику. И когда Гарри с улыбкой говорит, что ближе их с Луи у малышей только Зейн, тот снова начинает плакать (и они с Гарри долго обнимаются и немного выпивают, но об этом не должен знать даже Луи).

Так, спустя девять лет, двух младших сестер и пятерых крестников, Зейн стал профессиональной няней, и доверять детей ему - словно доверять самому себе. Поэтому, когда на свою десятилетнюю годовщину Луи покупает им с Гарри билеты до солнечного Майами и просит Зейна присмотреть за малышами неделю, тот соглашается. Почему нет, ведь следить за детьми не так уж и тяжело, верно? Он провел с ними столько лет, развлекая и заботясь о них сутками, значит, сможет и неделю продержаться. В конце концов, он ничем не хуже Гарри.

Зейн _так_ ошибался.

Он въезжает в гостевую комнату квартиры Томлинсонов вечером воскресенья, и, готовя всех ко сну, уже находиться в полнейшей растерянности. Девятимесячная Александра плачет от зубной боли, Шелли и Джулия скачут на кроватях в своей комнате, а маленький Эрик грызет свой тапочек, пока Зейн до конца отмывает трехлетнюю Эллизабет от краски. Зейн действительно старается, хитростью он просит старших помочь ему, и те укладывают Эрика и Элли, пока Зейн мажет десны малышки Александры бальзамом и укачивает ее ко сну, а затем разрешает старшим взять по шоколадке в награду и уваливается спать где-то рядом со своей кроватью, предварительно включив радио-няню. Последней мыслью Зейна было то, что, в конце концов, он - взрослый двадцатипятилетний мужчина со стажем и опытом, а не подросток какой-нибудь. Он справится.

Утро первого дня кажется просветлением. Аккуратные и спокойные, сонные дети сидят за столом, во главе которого с разных сторон восседают Эрик и Александра на своем стульчике, и смотрят мультфильмы по телевизору, иногда громко смеясь и переговариваясь. Зейн готовит завтрак и с умилением смотрит, как маленькие монстрики аппетитно причмокивают, поедая брокколи (кто вообще в жизни любит брокколи в детстве, что Гарри делает со своими детьми? мучает? угрожает?).

Зейн развозит всех по занятиям и детским садам, оставаясь с малышкой на руках, и это первый раз за утро, когда он находится в тишине, и его словно оглушает, а голова кружится с непривычки, и кажется, словно его барабанные перепонки могут лопнуть от такого давления тишины. Ему приходит сообщение от Гарри, в котором тот говорит, что они удачно приземлились, и интересуется, как поживают дети, и жив ли Зейн. Преувеличенно радостно и со смайликами Зейн отвечает, что все отлично, а затем едет обратно в квартиру Томлинсонов, потому что он действительно умный человек, раз взял отпуск, понимая, что появляться с почти годовалым ребенком на работе и осматривать пациентов не получится, да и запрещено законом, вообще-то.

К двум часам он забирает всех обратно, и они едут до дома, где обедают, а потом снова начинается что-то вроде мини-апокалипсиса, когда все вокруг бегают и кричат, и совсем непонятно, что происходит. Зейн не находит ничего лучше, чем собрать детей на прогулку, хорошо?

Девочки выглядят аккуратно и красиво, Шелли помогает Зейну с косичками, они аккуратно причесывают Эрика, который прижав своего плюшевого медведя к груди, кажется, недоверчиво относится к затее «погулять», и они выходят из квартиры, направляясь в парк через дорогу.

Зейн выглядит эффектно. Александра сидит в специальном приспособлении на его груди, широко распахнув глаза большому, впервые солнечному Лондону. Он держит за руки Эрика и Элли, а старшие крестницы идут прямо перед ними в своих милых голубых джинсах и кофточках с бабочками.

Все мамочки буквально _падают_ перед ним.

Конечно, когда старшие сидят в песочнице, а Зейн возится с Александрой, к нему еще подсаживаются симпатичные одинокие красавицы, которые улюлюкают на малышку, а потом незаметно флиртуют с, по их мнению, «одиноким папашей», ведь вы, вообще, видели Зейна? После того, как он стал отращивать свои волосы и выглядел как самая лучшая живая версия Майкла Джексона и, вообще, как чертова модель для GQ, кажется, все вокруг думали, что он просто восьмое чудо света. Гарри когда-то, смеясь, подмечал, что раз он похож на многодетного фермера, то Зейн это подросток-ботаник-модель одновременно со своими рваными джинсами, майками и рубашками в клеточку, открывающими его загорелые руки. Зейн заявлял, что выглядеть так одновременно нельзя.

Все было бы ничего, только Зейна не интересовали эти дамочки, как бы вообще? Он, правда, не знал, как заявить им, что он даже не заинтересован в женском поле. А дети, вопреки его ожиданиям, лишь притягивали внимание всех вокруг. Единственное, в чем ему повезло, так это то, что они ходили всегда одной и той же дорогой, начиная от ворот парка, и, обходя его периметр, заканчивали на детской площадке, и так вот уже последние полгода. Поэтому все те, кого он встретил в первый раз, встречались ему и дальше. Уже не приставая.

Три дня прошли в сумасшествии. Томлинсоны звонили по скайпу дважды, сюсюкаясь с детьми перед их сном по два часа, в которые Зейн благоговейно спал на диване. А потом просыпался, потому что у малышки Александры начинались ночные колики (и Зейн, правда, ненавидел брата в эти моменты и не понимал, почему тот решился на столько детей сразу, и как они вообще с ними справляются). Он только и успевал, что укачать заснувшую Александру, приготовить обед и снова переключить внимание на уже проснувшегося ребенка. И он даже не мог отойти в туалет, потому что вдруг малышка заплачет или перевернется во сне и ударится, или ткнет игрушкой в глаз, или еще что-нибудь. Поэтому Зейн находился в эти несколько часов в сильном стрессе и страхе за маленького ребенка, никуда от нее не отходя. Звонивший секретарь с их больницы даже смеялась от его рассказов и с насмешкой говорила, что вот она, жизнь родителя.

В среду, на четвертый день присматривания Зейна за детьми, случился хаос. Из-за праздников все сидели дома, и с самого утра в квартире стоял топот и визг, а Зейн был готов повеситься, и Александра отчаянно отказывалась сидеть сама весь день из-за внезапно начавшейся зубной боли, поэтому Зейн просто не чувствовал своих рук, нося малышку по дому.

Девочки носились по квартире с куклами фей, играя в принцесс, Эрик с открытым ртом смотрел по телевизору Гарфилда, а Элли выпотрошила огромный чемодан с игрушками в их с Эриком комнате и валялась на полу в плюшевых медведях и собаках, пока Зейн безрезультатно развлекал плачущую Александру. Казалось, до обеда дети истратили всю свою энергию, поэтому, когда пришло время идти в парк, все выглядели вполне умиротворенными, но это было чистой воды надувательство, уж Зейн то мог сказать. Они просто хотели получить конфеты от соседки снизу, которая, встречая их на пути, всегда говорила какие они «спокойные маленькие детки». Зейн лишь устало закатил глаза, когда дети хором отвечали «спасибо», получая мешок конфет от милой старушки.

Однако в парке все приобретало вполне ожидаемый оборот. Доев конфеты, девочки начали играть в «догони и поймай», включив в это радостного от всеобщей подвижности Эрика, и разбегались в разные стороны. Александра, висящая на груди, заснула и теперь лишь болтала головой и руками в воздухе, пока Зейн бегал, цепляясь за края одежды девочек, в попытках остановить и собрать детей вместе.

И вот во что это вылилось. Он просто взял и потерял Эрика.

Да Луи ему яйца оторвет за своего единственного наследника.

Зейн, аккуратно придерживая Александру за голову, оглядывается вокруг, пробегаясь взглядами по толпе посетителей парка.

Они пришли с северной стороны, но ни возле фонтанов, ни на дороге среди людей Эрика нет. Вообще нет детей, лишь мужчина с собакой, проезжающие велосипедисты и парочка бегунов. Зейна бросает в холодный пот. О, господи, а если мальчика кто-нибудь собьет?

– Шелли! - Зейн быстро идет к центру поляны, где на траве развалились девочки, и останавливается, пытаясь дышать спокойно, - Я просил посмотреть за Эриком, пока проверяю Александру. Где он?

Шелли удивленно моргает и оглядывается. Повернувшись с круглыми глазами, девятилетний ребенок выглядит взволнованным и удивленным:

– Он был тут? - как-то обеспокоенно говорит она, и Зейн выдыхает. Ох, какой он идиот.

– Малышка, умоляю, оставайтесь с девочками здесь, хорошо? Я попрошу тетю Маргарет за вами приглядеть, но умоляю, сидите здесь, хорошо? Ты - ответственная, - Зейн умоляюще глядит на крестницу, и та взволнованно кивает, смотря на хихикающих сестер.

Зейн спешит к детской площадке в паре метров от них. Одна из мам, Маргарет, хмурится, но обещает присмотреть за девочками и подзывает тех к себе, вовлекая в игру со своими детьми. Зейн обнимает Александру, прижавшуюся к его груди, и срывается с поляны на асфальт, оглядываясь в поисках малыша.

– Так хорошо, дыши, Зейн, - Зейн выдыхает и замирает посреди дороги, получая чей-то вскрик и недовольные взгляды, - Мне два года. Что я делал, если бы потерялся в парке? - Зейн оглядывается вокруг и замечает мороженщика. Ребенок пошел бы к чему-то, что ему нравится, так?

Он подходит к продавцу мороженого и спрашивает, не видел ли тот двухлетнего светловолосого мальчика в синем комбинезоне, но мужчина лишь осуждающе качает головой и шмыгает. Зейн, дергаясь, отходит от него, возвращаясь на то же самое место, и снова смотрит вокруг.

– Я - двухлетний мальчик. Я потерялся, - _он звучит как какой-то сумасшедший, прекрасно_ , - Куда я пойду?

Зейн смотрит, как дорожка изгибается полукругом и исчезает за деревьями.

– Я пойду туда, где, я думаю, моя семья, - шепчет он, щурясь. Неуверенно Зейн спешит по дорожке бегунов в сторону от поляны, пробираясь мимо людей, кидающих на него странные взгляды.

Он готов заплакать. Уже чувствует, как слезы начинают собираться в уголках глаз, а люди вокруг ничего не знают и обходят его стороной. Зейн оглядывается, думая, что никогда себе этого не простит, когда, наконец, видит.

На скамейке рядом с беговой дорожкой, всего в нескольких метрах от поляны, сидит мужчина с Эриком на руках и с интересом ему что-то рассказывает, пока мальчик рассматривает руку незнакомца. Зейн готов рухнуть в обморок.

– Эрик!

Эрик поднимает голову одновременно с мужчиной, и Зейн замирает буквально в метре от них, как будто натыкается на стену, потому что чувствует, как ребенок на его груди вздрагивает от крика.

– Это за тобой? - Зейн тупо пялится на красивого молодого человека, который берет Эрика в руки и поднимается вместе с ним. Незнакомец делает несколько шагов к Зейну и дергает плечами, выглядя безумно виноватым:

– Вы, наверное, его потеряли, да? Я просто бегаю здесь и остановился попить воды, когда Эрик подошел ко мне и попросил посмотреть мои татуировки. Извините меня, _пожалуйста_ , вы выглядите, словно призрака увидели.

– Я... Да... - Зейн как-то вяло машет рукой, и малышка на его груди внезапно пукает. Зейн моргает, его мозг все еще слишком слабо соображает, а парень напротив мило улыбается, смотря на Александру, а затем неловко предпринимает еще одну попытку и протягивает свободную руку:

– Я - Лиам, - говорит он, но все, что слышит Зейн, это мягкий обволакивающий бархат голоса. _Нет, ты - Аполлон._

Ух ты, его мозг совсем не соображает.

– Я... - Зейн замолкает и облизывает губы.

– Это Зейн! - голос Эрика заставляет громко вздрогнуть, и Зейн словно просыпается от кошмара.

– О Боже, Эрик. Я полжизни потерял, - Зейн горбится, и взволнованный Лиам опускает мальчика на землю, подходит к Зейну и, обнимая его за талию, ведет к скамейке. Зейн на дрожащих ногах садится, судорожно выдыхая. Он смотрит на незнакомца - Лиама - и тот выглядит, как щеночек, виновато кусая нижнюю губу, что совсем не вяжется с его габаритами:

– Прости, умоляю. Я не хотел, это все из-за меня...

– Нет, я... - Зейн качает головой, - Все хорошо. Это я виноват, должен следить за детьми лучше.

– Ты выглядишь уставшим, - говорит заботливо Лиам, и Зейн замечает, что рука парня все еще на его спине. Теплая.

Эрик неловко подходит к Зейну, положив руки на колени крестного и устроив между ними подбородок.

– Я не спал несколько дней, - как-то устало говорит Зейн и смотрит вниз, - у Александры режутся зубы, и теперь я понимаю, что это ночной кошмар _всех_ родителей.

– Понимаю, у моей сестры близнецы, - Лиам мило улыбается, - Стоит заметить, ты выглядишь слишком молодым для двоих детей.

– О, у меня их пять, - безучастно говорит Зейн, не думая, и Лиам удивленно замирает:

– Что?

– Что? - моргает Зейн и поднимает взгляд на парня рядом. Воу, какой он красивый-то.

Парень (мужчина? сколько ему?), Лиам, выглядит таким потрясающим, что у Зейна язык внезапно отнимается. Красивый и милый, с коротко стрижеными волосами, милой ямочкой на подбородке, с этой неловкой виноватой улыбкой и горой мышц - _он что, на стероидах, что это вообще такое, ну, что за чудо_ , - и татуировками...

Зейн встретил бога.

Может он рассматривает его слишком долго, потому что рот парня напротив слишком близко, и, ой, он двигается, но Зейн не может уловить ни слова и, вообще, не может никак отойти от шока, и его руки слегка подрагивают.

– Что? - еще раз тупо спрашивает Зейн, и его голос такой слабый, похожий на писк мышки, святая королева, ему просто нужно поспать.

Лиам ласково улыбается:

– Пожалуйста, позволь проводить вас, я чувствую себя таким виноватым. Я должен загладить свою вину, Эрик отвлекся на меня...

– Но у тебя такие крутые татушки! - радостно кричит мальчик рядом, и Зейн вздрагивает, переводя взгляд на крестника, - А Зейн боится боли, поэтому не делает их...

– Неправда, просто врачам нужно соблюдать этику, - слабо протестует Зейн, но потрясающий Аполлон рядом мило смеется, и Зейн готов начать плакать, уткнувшись в грудь незнакомца (этот пункт в его мечтах обязателен).

– Пойдем, малыш, мы доставили твоему отцу кучу неприятностей. Я, правда, настаиваю, Зейн, позволь проводить вас, я так виноват, - Лиам встает, подхватывая малыша на руки, и перед Зейном открывается прекрасный вид на голые мышцы, стройное тело, скрытое под шортами и борцовкой, и мощные ноги, а эта задница и...

– Зейн?

– Я иду, я иду, - подскакивает Зейн, встряхиваясь, и, вау, с ним никогда подобного не было. Кажется, он ударился головой или получил помутнение рассудка, пока бегал. Или сошел с ума на фоне одиночества.

Они медленно бредут по аллее, и Зейн слушает, как Эрик увлечено шепелявит Лиаму о том, что у его папы _«моооре татушек»_ , и даже есть его набитое имя. Если Лиама как-то и смущает наличие у Эрика двух отцов, то он не подает виду, а Зейн пытается придумать, как сказать, что это не его дети, но Александра просыпается, сонно моргая своими большими глазами, и Зейн уделяет все внимание ей, потому что так легче.

Лиам, правда, не рассчитывал, что их прервут. Он только-только втянул Зейна в разговор и снова принялся извиняться, словно, правда, виноват, что ребенок подошел к нему, но тут Эрика окликают. Зейн признает голос Джулии, а, подняв голову, он видит Маргарет, которая отпускает девочек и машет им на прощание, и вот, Зейна и Лиама окружают три маленькие красавицы, громко рассказывая разные глупости брату и с интересом смотря на незнакомца.

Зейн с боязнью смотрит на Лиама, и тот выглядит удивленным, когда опускает мальчика к своим сестрам на асфальт. Он делает шаг в сторону - ближе к Зейну - и мило кивает головой (такое вообще _возможно_? с этим парнем - да):

– Ты не шутил, когда говорил, что у тебя еще трое детей? - парень неловко смеется, засовывая руки в карманы борцовки.

– Это не... - Зейн не знает, как сказать правду, но иначе Лиам не так поймет, а Зейн внезапно очень хотел хотя бы крошечный шанс, - Это не мои дети. Моего брата и его мужа. У меня даже парня нет, - выдыхает он, наконец.

И, возможно, это удача, карма, звезды в нужной позиции, или у Зейна просто благополучный день в гороскопе, но Лиам мило улыбается (что он вообще делает _не мило_?), склоняя голову, и смеется:

– Это хорошо, потому что, вообще-то, я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание, но добиваться человека с семьей - не в моих правилах.

И Лиам хихикает _(мило)_ , словно Зейн рассказал какой-то очень смешной анекдот, а девочки снизу хитро на них поглядывают, и Зейн чувствует, что Александре кажется срочно нужно поменять штаны, но все, что он может, это облегченно вздохнуть и устало улыбнуться:

– Для начала проводи меня, и я подумаю пригласить тебя на ужин или нет.

И Лиам, подмигивая, переключает все внимание на детей, изображая большое злое чудище, и все вокруг визжат, и это дарит Зейну такое спокойствие, словно он дома, словно так и должно быть, и ему все равно, что он так сильно хочет спать, потому что, кажется, мечты становятся реальностью. Воу, кто бы подумал.

**ххх**

 

Лиам провожает Зейна и детей до квартиры Томлинсонов, рассказывая смешные шутки и интересные истории, а когда они доходят, то неловко замирает у двери, но Зейн тянет его за руку, приглашая в дом. Возможно, это безрассудно и глупо, но серьезно, не бывает таких очаровательных маньяков и грабителей, _не бывает._

Зейн торжественно вручает Александру Лиаму и идет отправлять старших в ванну мыться. Он следит за тем, чтобы каждый переоделся и отправился в гостиную. Затем возвращается к своему прекрасному незнакомцу в детскую спальню и замирает, чувствуя, как внутри что-то екает, потому что Лиам снял свою отвратительную верхнюю одежду, оставшись в одних шортах и майке, и стоял над Александрой, меняя ее одежду и строя смешные рожицы.

Зейн хотел упасть на колени и умолять его выйти за него замуж прямо сейчас.

Лиам берет малышку на руки, когда заканчивает, и поворачивается к выходу, но видит Зейна и неловко замирает:

– Я... Это... Нормально? Она начала капризничать, - Зейн благодарно кивает, направляясь к ним и забирая девочку себе, - Почему тебя вообще оставили с маленьким ребенком?

– Я сам предложил, - закатывает глаза Зейн и вздыхает, пока они идут на кухню, - Гарри, ну, мой брат, хотел устроить семейный отпуск, но это была их годовщина, и они с мужем никогда толком не оставались одни, поэтому я предложил посидеть со всеми сразу. Они хотели забрать Александру, потому что она еще совсем маленькая, но я раньше всегда справлялся с малышкой, когда был с ними. Кто же знал, что несколько часов в день - это не сутки напролет, - Лиам тихо улыбается, поглядывая на Зейна, и тот устало усмехается, чувствуя себя отвратительно. Весь потный и мокрый, с растрепанными волосами и полностью выдохшийся. Что этот прекрасный, просто потрясающий человек рядом вообще увидел в нем, паникующим в парке?

Он кормит детей и укладывает их на диване смотреть мультики, Лиам устраивается на полу, вместе с повисшим на его руке Эриком, и Зейн думает, что попал в параллельную вселенную, в которой у него появился свой собственный горячий, сексуальный, добрый и милый муж, обожающих детей, и вообще...

Зейн слишком много думает.

Он укладывает Александру спать и просто смотрит на Лиама все полтора часа мультфильма. Тот нежно улыбается на экран, и Зейн пропускает момент, когда Лиам начинает смотреть на него, и краснеет.

Это смущающе. Лиам смущающий.

Время проходит слишком быстро, после мультфильма идет еще один, и еще, а потом важный сериал по Диснею, и вот Зейн отправляет всех по комнатам готовиться ко сну, когда Лиаму звонят. Он достает блютуз-гарнитуру и тихо говорит с кем-то, стоя у окна. Зейн забывает, что он держит полотенце, чистящим зубы детям, и просто смотрит на этот профиль и прямую спину, и крепкие мышцы, представляя, как владелец многомиллионой корпорации мистер Лиам разговаривает со своими подчиненными по важным вопросам (а Зейн похож на мамочку-домохозяйку, правда? он даже готов бросить своих пациентов ради такого).

Зейн отправляет детей по комнатам, и в квартире устанавливается тишина, когда Лиам подходит к нему со своей борцовкой в руках, а значит уходит. Зейн чувствует, как сосет под ложечкой, потому что они даже не были вдвоем. Вообще.

– Я думаю, - говорит Лиам и останавливается в нескольких дюймах от Зейна, - Что заслужил твой номер телефона.

Зейн умрет, точно, а Королеву Викторию он завещает Шелли.

– Ты все еще его хочешь? - улыбается Зейн и забирает из рук Лиама телефон, записывая в него свой номер и чувствуя у себя в животе не просто бабочек или единорогов, а весь лесной мир, отплясывающий сальсу. Лиам ухмыляется, и Зейн видит ямочку и хочет ударить своего незнакомца, потому что это нечестная игра и явно запрещенные приемы.

– Я все еще рассчитываю на свидание, - Лиам улыбается и продолжает, заставляя Зейна скривить лицо, - Можно даже с детьми.

Зейн думает секунду, другую, а затем смущенно улыбается:

– Тогда пробегай возле входа завтра примерно в это же время, ладно? Может быть, ты сможешь случайно нас встретить.

Улыбка Лиама в полутемном коридоре - лучшее, что Зейн видел за все свои двадцать пять лет.

– Я постараюсь, чтобы это было не случайно.

Он наклоняется к Зейну и аккуратно прижимает свои губы к его щеке, а затем отстраняется, выглядя слегка смущенным. Когда Лиам выходит за дверь, Зейн почти падает без сил.

Теперь все о чем он будет думать в ближайшее столетие, это возьмет ли Лиам его фамилию или оставит двойную.

Возможно, у Зейна слишком давно не было отношений, поэтому он слишком бурно реагирует сейчас, но ему так плевать.

Потому что определенно, нужна двойная.

**ххх**

– Ладно, нас оставили с ними. Снова, - Зейн выдыхает и смотрит, как Эрик, хитро улыбаясь, сидит на полу, задрав голову к верху.

– Хватит причитать, лучше собери всех на ужин, - Лиам проходит мимо Зейна, смеясь, а на его спине висит Элли, и Зейн в очередной раз чувствует себя дохляком. И в очередной раз замечает, как идеально они подходят друг другу с таким большим сильным ласковым Лиамом.

– Ладно? Все на ужин, - Зейн закатывает глаза и морщится, спотыкаясь о плюшевого медведя, - Кто видел Александру?

Двенадцатая годовщина свадьбы Луи и Гарри. На этот раз Гарри приглашает Луи в ресторан, и тот просто летает на седьмом небе от счастья, а Зейн называет их стариками и, на самом деле, просто очень завидует, потому что хочет сделать своему принцу одно очень важное предложение тоже.

Лиам зевает, сидя за столом в окружении маленьких девочек, и Зейн сглатывает комок в горле, потому что если мысли о замужестве и детях последние два года и вертелись в голове, то теперь он буквально не мог перестать об этом думать.

Ему двадцать семь, Лиам старше всего на пару месяцев. У них престижная работа, квартира, в которой животных больше, чем детей в доме Томлинсонов, они скоро сыграют свадьбу. Они ведь могут хотя бы начать говорить о детях, верно?

Зейн лишь ждет хоть какого-нибудь знака, который подскажет ему, что это правильное решение. Что это именно то самое «заведем с тобой детский садик, потому что ты - любовь всей моей жизни» (хотя он уверен, что Лиам - любовь _всей_ его жизни).

Зейн вздыхает и оглядывается, чуть хмурясь:

– Я серьезно, кто-нибудь видел Александру? - Зейн натыкается на Эрика, который тут же отводит взгляд и убегает на кухню. Зейн прищуривается и идет в его комнату.

– Александра?

Детский возглас раздается из большой корзины с игрушками, и Зейн стонет имя Эрика, открывая крышку и натыкаясь на хихикающую девочку, лежащую на куче плюшевых игрушек.

– Серьезно, Эрик? - спрашивает Зейн, заходя на кухню, и мальчик широко улыбается, показывая дырки от зубов:

– Мы играли в прятки.

– Разумеется, - кивает Зейн и сажает девочку на ее стул. Лиам рядом смеется.

Они обедают в относительной тишине, а потом Лиам созывает всех смотреть телевизор, и Зейн моет посуду, а потом идет в гостиную и присоединяется к крестникам, ощущая теплые руки на своей талии и едва заметные прикосновения губ к шее, заставляющие кожу покрыться мурашками.

Александра зевает, и Лиам берет малышку, направляясь в ее спальню, когда Зейн включает детям новый мультфильм и идет проверить своего жениха. Что-то странное, похожее на дежа вю, и он видит, как Лиам одевает малышку в пижаму, тихо разговаривая с ней, и Александра сонно улыбается.

Зейн чувствует, как все внутри дрожит, переворачивается, он вспоминает их с Лиамом первую встречу и не решается прервать идиллию, направляясь на кухню и доставая телефон из кармана домашних штанов.

Гарри отвечает спустя три гудка:

– Привет, что-то случилось? - Зейн закатывает глаза. После того, как Томлинсоны пару лет назад оставили детей ему на попечение на целую неделю, Гарри еще месяц ныл, как он соскучился по детям, и что они больше не оставят их одних. (Зейн был только рад, если кто спросит).

– Все хорошо. Я хотел спросить у тебя... - Зейн замолкает, чувствуя неуверенность.

– Прямо сейчас? Луи включает нашу песню, и мне не хочется его останавливать...

– Без подробностей, ковбой. Я хотел спросить. Всего один вопрос, - Гарри вздыхает:

– Что тебе нужно?

– Как ты понял?

– Что?

– Хватит перебивать! - Зейн нервно проводит рукой по коротко стриженым волосам и вздыхает, - Как ты понял, что Луи тот единственный, с которым ты готов завести семью и... Столько детей? Как ты вообще решился на такое, Гарри?

Гарри молчит немного, Зейн слышит его тихое дыхание, а затем вздыхает и говорит:

– Вообще-то это твоя сестра? Помогла мне?

– Моя сестра? - удивляется Зейн. Гарри утвердительно мычит.

– Сафаа.

– Но как?

– Помнишь, концерт в честь твоего выпускного из музыкальной школы? Куда вы ходили всей семьей, и тебя снимали на камеру? Вы еще показывали мне видео потом...

– Я понял, но как это тебе помогло? - Зейн действительно не понимал. Гарри в трубке усмехается:

– Ну, вы попросили меня посидеть с ней, и я попросил Луи мне помочь. И моя мама, она позвонила мне, и я отошел поговорить с ней, а когда вернулся, то увидел, как Луи менял малышке подгузник и попытался уложить ее спать. Пусть, и не совсем удачно, но все же, - Гарри в трубке тихо смеется, - И я понял, что он именно тот, у меня словно внутри что-то перевернулось... Зейн?

Но Зейн не может перестать широко улыбаться, он почти чувствует, как Земля начала вращаться быстрее и сейчас он взлетит.

– …Зейн?

– Спасибо, Гарри. Ты помог мне осознать кое-что.

– Что я помог? - голос Гарри стал ниже и испуганнее, но Зейн быстро прощается и отключается.

Он глубоко вздыхает и, не сдерживая улыбку, идет в комнату к Александре, где видит Лиама, сидящего у подножия кровати. Малышка лежала на своей кровати, причмокивая, пока Лиам тихо мычал колыбельную. Зейн смотрит на это, чувствуя полную уверенность и любовь, и обожание, с первого дня и до конца их вечности, и Лиам поднимает голову, чувствуя на себе взгляд. Он улыбается, словно понимает все, словно соглашается, и Зейн тихо садится рядом и укладывает свою голову на его плечо, смотря на шкаф с рамками фотографий на нем.

– Я хочу девочку первой, - шепчет он тихо, но уверенно, и чувствует, как Лиам усмехается и аккуратно целует его в лоб:

– Я думаю, мы сможем договориться.

**ххх**


End file.
